Towers
by AysheSmith
Summary: Your arms like towers,tower over me.I trust in you to keep me safe.My innoence discieves you into thinking you can control me.But this is my choice.My choice to be with you.I can't find it in myself to live w/o you.But I will take the truth at any cost.
1. Preface: The Dawn and Darkness

AUTHORS NOTE!!

This is the new story I was talking about and heres the preface tell me if ya like =]

* * *

**Towers**

Preface: Dawn and Darkness

The dawn is rising and te darkness is decending. I look out apon my meadow and smile to myself in happiness. Maybe someday I will be able to share this with someone, someone who will love me and I return their love with such fiercness that they will melt into me. I decide it is time to return home or my mother will be very upset. I have just moved into the small town called Forks and my name is Edward Mason. Who am I, you may ask. Well I am sorry to disappoint you because I do not know who I am at this point in time; but someday I will know. Someday I will meet a girl and she will brighten my horizon. I walk to my silver volvo, thinking what my soulmate might look like. Red hair? Nah. It would have to be brown, chestnut brown and I would like her to have beautiful brown eyes that can see straight into my soul. I may sound like a deep person, but if you really new me you would think I was on monkey shit. You want to know the real me? I am an asshole, that has fucked way to many girls and dump them the next day. I lived in New York, the big city with all the lights. Beautiful people live in that city and my mother was one of them. My mother, Elizabeth Mason, and my father, Edward Mason, are actually famous soap stars. Unbelieveable right? Then we move to a small town like Forks because my mother is tired of the big city and wants to settle down. Yea, that's what I thought too; it's bullshit. I mean I love New York and all my girls that go to my old middleschool. Sure, my soulmate does not go there, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to move from my beautiful home. So now I'm stuck here in Forks, where there isn't even a nightclub. My life is becoming pitiful. So like I said I am looking for my soulmate in this huge world and I believe she will just pop out of no where and the first time I will look at her I will know that she was made for me. Maybe I will find her at school tomorrow or maybe I'll just die alone. However, I am a tad bit excited about tomorrow I mean, I do get to meet new people that will ogle at me. I smile at myself in the mirror. My perfectly toned body and muscular thighs make my height up to 6'2. I look down my perfectly naked body and see that my member is a tad bit tall too. I smile to myself and grab my boxers from my drawer to put them back on. My first day of highschool and a new school, this should be exciting. I smile to myself as I fall into my dreamless sleep, only this time it wasn't dreamless. I dreamt of a beautiful brown eyed girl that smiled at me and made my heart sputter.

* * *

I know it's short, but hey its a preface so yea. This story will get more exciting I promise you =] the first chapter I'm already working on and I just deleted half of it by accident so I have to retype it and come up with new shit. YAY ME! haha .. yea.. so anyways this will be a good story so review and yea..


	2. My Tears Are Like The Rain Drops

AUTHORS NOTE!!

This is a new story that i want to start and im still working on BR butt i started school so i wont be updating like every other day like i have been lolz. yea so here it is. =]

also I'm looking for another beta because mine is not umm ... sending me the shit I need right now [no offense to her because I appreciate what she does for me] its just that I gota get that chapter up so this chap is beta free and if anything is messed up or any shit you let me know alright? so the beta looking is temporary and yea so here is this story. its going to be wayy diff. then BR.

* * *

Towers

Chapter One:

My Tears Are Like The Rain Drops

I look out of my battered old window into the starry darkness that settles on my small little town. I wrap my arms protectively around my small torso and hug myself for comfort. I am hoping to find what I have been looking for all these years, since I came to Forks Washington to live with my father. I have been searching for myself, even though I am only fifteen, I have a strange sense that I am not the person that I want to be. I look deeper into the sky, looking deeper into my soul to find that person. The person I really want to be, not the cold hard girl that everyone see's. But nothing is there, except the bitterness that I feel towards my mother who abandons me just because times got tough and she couldn't handle it. My mother, who was suppose to be there for me no matter what, is somewhere in Florida having fun with her new husband that adores her. Something I can never have, because I am bitter and cold. Rosalie knows how it feels; she understands what I go through. People only see her beauty and not her soul. I am only a face at the pathetic place I call a school. Now I am moving to high school and that will only make matters worse. Mother said she would come and visit me, but I know she won't. She only calls once a month so Charlie won't get pissed off and call the court on her for bad parenting. I already decided in my head that I do not care for my mother one bit. I don't care if she comes and see's me or if she just rots away in a casket. She's already dead to me as she can be.

I let out a huff and stare at the dirty glass with little yellow curtains hanging around the poor pathetic window. The little white squares on the curtains making it more childish then I would care to realize. I try to take away the bitterness in my head with thoughts of Rose. But they don't seem to go away; because Rose shares the same bitterness that I do. The same bitterness that eats away our hearts and makes us invulnerable. I like to think of my heart as invincible, knowing that that is a lie and I cannot help but to feel alone and sadness in my heart. I will it to just go away, but it won't. My bitterness, selfishness, sadness, and the feelings that make you won't to scream and cry at the person who put those awful feelings in your heart; they won't go away. My heart is here to stay that way forever. I try to think that once I find love it will melt it away, but again I know better than that; because I mean really who can love a person like me?

I let out another sigh and rest my little forehead on the window and watch the stars twinkle, as I see the clouds start to roll in. I flinch away from the cold glass, as the rain starts to pour down on my little roof and the rain drops slide down the window towards the ever awaiting grass. I am surprised that the grass just hasn't died from all the rain that the sky pours from those clouds. I pull the little yellow and white curtains close so I don't have to stare out at the awful, now wet sky. I turn slowly around and walk slowly towards my queen size bed. I stop at the side and look down at the comforter sadly. It was the one that mother got me a long time ago when I was little and scared of the monsters in the closet. Fucking bullshit! I jerk the stupid comforter off my bed and grab my knife that is hidden in my small wooden beside table. I stab that stupid fucking comforter with Scooby doo on it. I remember the way mother use to say that Scooby doo would protect me and that he would solve the mysteries of the monsters. She would tell me there is no such thing as monster and kiss my head. I would laugh and smile with her and cuddle with Scooby fucking doo. I stab that damn comforter and just drag the knife all the way down, ripping and cutting the blanket to get rid of the awful hurt and pain in my heart. I try to get rid of the bitterness this way, by killing the only thing in my room that's from her. I tear the blanket until it is only shreds of fabric. I feel my lonely tears slide down my face and I put my head in my hands in misery. Why, mother why? Why would you leave your little girl and run off with some guy? Why would you leave me and break my fragile little heart in two? I weep in my hands as I think of question after question, but the only answer I can come up with, is the answer that tears my heart up and makes me want to eat my fucking hand then say that out loud. _She didn't love me enough to care_. I think bitterly and run to my window, jerking the stupid curtains out of the way so I can lift the window up and start throwing the stupid shreds out into the rain so they can get soaked. So they can be the ones who get rained on instead of my little pink cheeks. I don't stop until every last shred is out the window and I am safe from having to look at that blanket that causes me so much pain and pleasure; pleasure because that is when mother loved me.

I walk over to my bed slowly as my anger dies and I am left feeling hollow. I sit on the edge of my bed and just cry softly. My tears fall down my face, as the rain drops slide down my window and soak the shreds of my blanket. I see the knife lying on the floor where I dropped it before and it shines from my little blue lamp in the color of my room. I pick it up, not wanting to the access of dried blood from where I tried to let my pain of my heart, by bringing pain to my wrist. It didn't help, because I still feel the awful pain that stoles over my heart. I place the knife in my secret hiding spot, under the drawer in my nightstand. I lay down on my purple blanket with a tired sigh and a wistful expression. I briefly close my eyes, feeling how tired I really am. I curl into a fetal position and left my chest rise and fall in slow deep breaths as I drift off into sleep. Where for sure, the nightmares will take me and I'll be forced to remember the time when I was happy with mother and then where she ripped my hands off her and ran away, leaving me behind. _Because she didn't love me enough to stay._ A voice in my head whispers as I finally fall into oblivion without warning and hating that I can't stop the dreams from tormenting me in my sleep.

~******************************~

This time the dream is worse, because it is like I am actually back there with my mother as she rips her hand away from mine, telling me bye. I cry harder as I beg her to just stay with me, but she smiles and tells me that I am to stay with my father as she goes off to live with her new love. Someone who doesn't depend on her and can do shit for their self. I feel the rain beat down on my little hood and I cry and beg my mother not to go, but she goes, smiling too.

I wake up to sweat on my chest and forehead as I recall that painful dream with an all too clear memory. I feel the tears start to try and break lose so they can invade my cheeks. I push them back in and sit up to look at my alarm clock. _5:27 _it reads and I groan because I woke up a whole thirty minutes early. I shrug off the bed and towards the bathroom. I wipe the sweat off my chest and face, looking at myself in the mirror. My long brown locks curling around my waist and my big brown eyes looking innocence and sad. I brush my hair, not needing to do anything to it, and grab my toothbrush so I can clean my teeth. I grab my little turquoise toothbrush out of its green holder and pop the crest whitening toothpaste on the bristles. I scrub my teeth till I am fully satisfied that they are clean and as I walk out of the bathroom, I make sure that my hair is perfectly curled and there are no stray pieces. As I walk out of the bathroom and into the hallway I trip over the rug and land on my bum. Yea, not a nice way to start the day. I sigh as I drag my heavy feet to my room and pick out the perfect outfit to wear on my first day.

I walk into my closet and just think. I think about the perfect top and the perfect skirt to wear. "AH HAH!" I stick my finger in the air and turn towards the racks of overpriced clothing. I grab my silken blue tank top with pale cream colored lace that goes under the boobs and stops on the side. My bra is a lovely lacy pale blue and my undies match. The number one rule Rose and I have is that we always match our bras and panties. I throw the hanger back on the rack as I grab my shirt and slip it onto my slim figure. I look down the row of designer jeans and skirts until I see my favorite blue jean A&F skirt. I toss it on and grab a light A&F jean jacket over my outfit. And onto the finer things, I do my make up until I think it is perfect.

I hear Rose's horn honk from my paved driveway and I grab my purse and bag, while slipping on my heavier jacket. I sigh as I rush down the stairs and lock the door behind me.

"Hey Rose." I say as I slip into her red BMW M3 convertible. Her leather upholstery is a light brown and I situate myself as she backs up fast and starts driving to school at 57 MPH.

"Hey Bells. Ready for school?" Rose asks in her bored voice, already knowing the answer. "Um, no. Defiantly not." I answer her back and glance at my neon green nails while she drives 22 MPH above the speed limit. I glance at the radio and decide to turn it up since I like this song very much. Rose quirks her perfect eyebrow at me and I just shrug at her.

"Hey I heard we are having a new guy." Rose tells me in that same bored tone. She thinks nobody is good enough to be with her and to tell you the truth, I think she is right.

"Oh cool, I guess." I say back quietly, trying to focus on something besides her because I could really care less. "And he has siblings, so that means more new people at school." She tells me with a pointed look that means listen to her or get hit. I sigh and turn towards her, giving her the best smile I can muster, which of course she knows is fake and sighs and shakes her blonde curls at me. We arrive at school no less than 10 minutes and jump out of the car.

"So where are these new boys." Rose says, looking like a tiger on a hunt. I laugh and sling my back over my shoulder. I start walking towards the school and with a sigh Rose follows. "Why are you so interested in these new people?" I ask her, wondering what could be so cool to capture all of her attention. "Their mom and dad are famous soap opera stars, so I thought the boys would be unconditionally hot." She says in her matter of fact voice, which means she's very excited. Oh, well I guess that's cool. "Interesting." I state and walk towards my locker. I dial the stupid combination and it opens revealing textbooks that I really don't care about.

"Hey, um can you tell me where the English building is?" A musical voice ask behind me and I point off in the direction Northeast. "That way." I say and turn around quirking an eyebrow as to why people would come talk to me. "Oh thanks." A boy with bronze ruffled hair and evergreen eyes that glisten says to me while I smirk at him and roll my eyes. "Whatever just ask someone else next time." I tell him bitterly as I glare and slam my locker, grabbing Rose's arm so we can go to first period.

"So that was the new guy that you were being your pissy self at and probably scared the shit out of too." Rose grabs my arm to stop and look at my face. I shrug, not really caring who he was. "And he was trying to talk to you because he has been staring at you since we got to out lockers." She adds like that will make a speck of difference. "Look Rose, I don't care about the new boy or his stupid brothers. I just want to get this shit over with so I can get out of here and go somewhere else in this world besides this damn hellhole." I yell at her, which of course makes passer-bys stare. I look into Rose's eyes, pleading with her to let this shit go so I can get over high school that much sooner. "Okay." She whispers and down cast her eyes, so I won't see the pain in them; because leaving this place means leaving her and I'm not sure if I can do that. "Rose, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." I say quietly, touching her arm for reassurance. "No, it's okay." She whispers and walks on, leaving me behind; just like mom.

Damnit, why do I have to think about that shit? It won't make me feel better and it won't change anything. I clench my jaw and turn around, wanting to hit something. The girl freshmen scatter knowing already that when I am pissed off I will not hesitate to punch them. I stomp to my locker and open the damn thing, looking for my anxiety pills and water bottle. I find them in my bag and quickly take them. "You know taking drugs at school isn't allowed." I hear a small girly voice say to me and turn around to find nobody, so I look down to find an elfin girl with spiky black hair and big brown eyes. "They aren't drugs, they are prescipted to me." I glare at her and place my water into my purse. I slam my locker, turn on my heel and march off in the direction of my first class. "Still, they are not allowed." I hear her voice again and look down to find her walking beside. "You're new here aren't you?" I state and glare at her again. "Is it that obvisious?" she asks, laughing. "No, but you are talking to me and that's how I know. So go away, I have to get to class." I tell her sternly, willing she abides.

"So you're Bella Swan." She laughs more and I frown at her. "And what's it to you?" I stop and place my hands on my sides. "I've heard that you and Rose are the, um how shall I put this, bitches of the school, even though you are just starting like me." She tells me sweetly. But I just gape at her in shock, but my shock quickly turns to anger and I step towards her; glaring. I drag my fist back, getting ready to hit the stupid little bitch in her pretty little face. "Listen here little one, I _AM _the bitch of the school and don't fucking piss me off so I won't have to do this ag-." I get cut off by someone shoving me into the lockers. I look up to those stupid green eyes and ruffled bronze hair.

"Don't you fucking lay one finger on my sister or I swear-." I cut him off by punching his face. "Don't you touch me!" I screech at him. Connecting my fist to his nose, hearing the crack that means I broke it. He staggers back as I get the air knocked out of me from someone grabbing me from behind. "Let me go." I screech at my captor, but he just holds me tighter. "Edward man, you okay?" I hear a deep voice say, which I assume is my captor. "Em, that bitch broke my nose." He swears again under his breath and holds his head back. I struggle again wanting to break more than his nose. I look up to see the principal coming and the other way Rose rushing past the people, looking for me.

"Now kids, what the hell is going on here? It's the first day and someone has already got into a fight." He yells and the kids surrounding us scatter just as Rose spots me. Her eyes widen and she gapes at me. "Rose, a little help here." I ask her impatient to be released by this guy. I think I just actually growled at him.

"Um, sir do you mind putting Miss Swan down? I don't want her dad coming down here." The principal asks my captor and I smirk at the thought of Chief Charlie coming down here. He drops me and I let out a little 'ouff' as my feet hit the floor. I walk towards Rose, glaring at that stupid girl and boy. I flick my hair behind my shoulders and stand beside Rose. "Can I finally go to class now?" I ask the stupid principal, while shooting glares at the boy called 'Edward' and his sister.

"Absolutely not, Miss Swan. We have business to take care of. Now come to my office; you too Miss Hale." I look at Rose and we just glare at the principal. "What about them?" I ask, glaring at the people that pissed me off. Not to mention that the boy who was holding was huge. I stare at him in utter shock as I see his bulging muscles and huge frame. No wonder, I couldn't move; he's like a hulk. He smiles at me, when he notices me staring at him and I see little dimples and curly short brown hair. I glance at Rose and I swear she is hypnotized from him. Then she smiles her famous smile and the guy, Em I think, blushes and ducks his head for a greeting. I look at the principal waiting for him to bring us to his stupid office.

"Sir, are you okay?" The principal asks the bastard 'Edward' and I snort. "She-." He points his long finger at me. "broke my damn nose." He glares at me while blood rolls down his mouth and on his shirt. I snicker as the principal looks at me and try to look as innocence as I can.

"Is this true Miss Swan?" The principal looks skeptical which makes me laugh. "Yea, pretty much." I wave my hand in the air, as a gesture of 'oh it was nothing' and laugh some more. I mean it does get sad, when a girl breaks a guys nose. "And why did you do this Miss Swan?" The principal narrows his eyes at me which makes my laughing stop and I narrow mine right back. "Because he touched, no wait, he pushed me." I glare at 'Edward' and look back at the principal. "She was fucking threatening my sister!" Edward yells at the principal and glares at me; I glare right back. "She called me a bitch." I state. Rose starts laughing and I turn to look at her, confused. I mean she is supposed to be on my side.

"Really Bella? Is that all? God I swear, you temper gets shorter every year." She laughs again and smiles at me.

"I can't help it okay. After you left me, I had to take my pills because I thought of her." I whisper quietly, scared of the others hearing it. At the mention of 'her', Rose's face softens and she rubs my back. "Bella, I was just going to class. I'm not going to leave you." She whispers, but I know the others can hear and I really just want to crawl into a hole and die. "I know. It's just the memories, y'know." I tell her and turn away, knowing she will take my gesture as ending the conversation.

"Well, Miss Swan and everybody else please follow me to my office." The principal tells us and we follow quietly. Rose walks beside me, still rubbing my back but I don't respond to the gesture. I just walk along and follow the principal to his office where we all sit down.

"So who started this mess?" He asks and everyone, besides Rose, looks at me. The principal looks at me and shakes his head, already hearing of my reputation and knowing that any punishment won't break me. "Okay, look. Mister Mason go to the nurse's office and if you need to go home do it. Miss Swan, you go to class and I don't want to hear about any other stunts performed by you the rest of the week. You will have detention for the rest of the week. Do I make myself clear?" He wrinkles his mustache a little, which makes me laugh, earning me glares from four people. I just roll my eyes and nod. "Okay dismissed everyone." The principal shoos us out of his office.

"So, where did you buy your shoes?" The elfin girl asks, like she hasn't got the point to just leave me alone. I roll my eyes and look down at her. "The mall in Seattle." I tell her and walk ahead towards my class. Of course the little pixie keeps up and follows me around. I ignore her questions about my clothes and fashion and go to my first period, where what do y'know, that's her first class. I give Rose a pointed look and walk towards my desk.

~*******************~

It's five minutes until lunch and I am trying to stop my leg from going up and down from anticipation. I mean, the tiny girl, 'Alice', has been in all my classes and she sits right beside me out of all the luck. She has chattered nonstop and I think I am going to blow up if she sits with me during lunch. The bell rings and I bolt out of my seat meeting Rose at the door. "That girl has talked nonstop since this morning. I can't get rid of her." I whisper to Rose and look behind. Alice is coming straight for us, so I push Rose out the door, wanting to put distance between me and that little pixie. I sigh as she gets lost in the crowds and walk towards the cafeteria in confidence. "Okay so where do we sit?" I ask Rose as she points to a table in the middle. We grab cookies and a drink and make out way towards the table. Its freshmen lunch and I walk with my head held high, just as Rose and sit down at the table.

"So today has been an interesting day." Rose says and looks at the door with a smile on her face. "Yea." I respond looking where she is, trying to see what caught her eye. I notice the big guy 'Em', the one who held me captor, standing there with his brother and sister looking straight at Rose and smiling. I sigh and turn around towards Rose. "You ask them to sit with us, if you want to talk to that guy." I point my thumb towards Em and smile. "Really? You wouldn't mind?" She asks and smiles at me. Like I could tell her no after she smiles her beautiful smile at me. I mean the girl is absolutely beautiful and she always gets me with her smile and big blue eyes. "That's what best friends are for." I tell her and smile again because I couldn't have a better one. "Okay." She smiles one more time before getting up and walking over towards him, with a smile on her face. I look up to see the crew coming to sit with me. I smile as Angela waves and Mike smiles at me.

"Hey guys." I say making Angela sit beside me, so Mike won't. I mean like after the 23rd refusal to go out with you, you think he would get the point but no. He asks me every month, hoping my answer will change but it never does. Jessica walks pass me and glares, hating the fact that Mike sits with me and likes me and not the school whore. I smile at her sweetly, which only makes her more pissed off. I laugh as she stomps her way towards her whore crew.

"Bella you really shouldn't do that. One day she is going to say something to you." Angela tsks me, but I just smile back. "And one day I will be kicking her ass. Besides it's fun." I shrug, knowing Jessica Stanley will never have enough guts to come and confront me. I hear Rose clear her throat behind me and I turn around to look up at her and smile. "Everyone, this is Emmett and Alice." She introduces them and Alice screams out my name, while bouncing over to me and sitting beside me; like I didn't give her brother a bloody nose this morning. Speaking of which, where is he? I turn around and scan the lunch room and my breathing stops as I find him sitting beside Jessica. Jessica glances up at and smirks, as if saying you can have Mike, look what I got. I snort and turn around, shaking my head.

"Rose look." I tell her pointing over towards the whores. She snorts and shakes her head just like me. "Yea, he's up to no good." She laughs and I laugh too because how true is that. Alice and Emmett look at us in confusion. "You're brother is sitting with the biggest whores in the school and let me tell you, his reputation is already barreling down because of that." I laugh when Rose finishes, because guys wouldn't be caught dead with them, unless that just wanted a quickie.

"Yea, well that's nothing new. It was the same at our old school in New York." Alice sighs and I look at her. "You lived in New York?" I ask her. "Um, yea." She responds. "Oh my god, I hate New York. That must suck for you." I laugh and Rose laughs with me, since we both have been going there together each summer with our parents. "Actually I love it there. So many stores to shop in." Alice sigh happily and I quirk an eyebrow at her. "Alice has an obsession with shopping." Emmett supplies for us. "Do not!" She throws her cookie at him, which he catches and eats. "Do too" He says, while crumbs fall out of his mouth. "Emmett close your mouth while eating!" Rose slaps his hand and just looks at her. I mean she only just met this guy and she's already bossing him around. Well, that figures I guess, Rose can boss anybody around. She would be a wonderful General in the Army. Alice and I laugh at them and I shake my head lightly. "So, what's the deal with your brother? Why doesn't he come sit with us? He sure is welcome too." Rose asks Emmett and Alice as I pick my cookie apart. "Well, he doesn't really like Bella, since she broke his nose." Alice says quietly and I snap my head up.

"He shouldn't have pushed me." I state, narrowing my eyes. "Um, Bella doesn't like to be touched aggressively. It upsets her." Rose tells them. Which to tell you the truth is putting it mildly. I roll my eyes and get up to throw my stuff away. I walk towards the trash cans, then out of the cafeteria walking towards my locker. I only notice someone is following me after I step on the hall that the lockers are on. I turn around to come face to face with Edward himself.

"Why are you following me?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him just in case he wants to 'push' me again.

"Because I want you to apologize. And I want you to stay away from my sister." He tells me sternly, narrowing my eyes as I bring my hand up to brush my hair back. I roll my eyes at his reaction to my movement. "Yea well, she is the one who has been following me around all day. So you can tell her to stay away from me, if you don't want her around me." I turn around and start to walk as his hand comes down on my forearm roughly, turning me back to him. I raise my fist and try to punch him, but he catches my fist as it grazes his turned cheek.

"Let go of me." I growl and jerk my arm, but to no avail. I sneer at him and jerk again, but he tightens his grip. "Look you need to get over your attitude problem and say you're sorry for fucking breaking my damn nose." He spits in my face, bring our heads closer. "Because you pushed me." I spit back. "You don't like it when I touch you, why?" He sneers the question at me and I jerk back, not wanting him closer to me. "You don't nor need to know." I say through clenched teeth, trying to force back the anxiety that is forming at the pit of my stomach.

"You wrong." He says quietly and releases me. I stumble back as I watch him walk away from me back towards the cafeteria. I look down at my and flinch as I see dark purple bruises forming on my forearm. No one has touched me like that since Phil. I narrow my eyes at my forearm and turn around swiftly, running to my locker for my pills. I stop at my locker and spin the combination, bouncing in place as the anxiety starts to force its self known. I throw the little green door open and snatch my pills from my bag's pocket swiftly. I gulp down two of the tiny blue pills and this time put them in my purse quickly. I slam my locker and walk back towards the cafeteria, my anxiety slowly dying. I open the doors and glare at anybody who gets in my way of walking as I strode towards our table.

Rose is the first one to see me and my expression. Concern starts to lace her features, but I just shake my head and sit down in between Alice and Angela. I force a smile and try to join the conversation, quietly cursing when I realized I forgot what I went to get; my gum.

"Anybody got any gum?" I ask the table and am gifted by Alice quickly giving me some five gum. "Thanks." I smile down at her, but am reminded by Edward and I quickly look away from her. "What happened to your arm?" Rose looks at me, narrowing her eyes at Alice's question. "Nothing." I say as I pull my arm away and look off towards the wall, staring at nothing in particular. "Bella, what happened?" Rose grabs my hand to make me turn towards her. "Your brother- I look at Alice and Emmett- grabbed me." I tell them. Rose's face turning red from anger and she grips my hand harder than necessary. She lets go, realizing she is hurting me and silently gets up, looking over the cafeteria for her target. "Damnit Rose no." I tell her when I realize that she is looking for Edward. She ignores me and stalks off towards him, glaring at him until she is right up behind him. She grabs his arm and throws him off his seat, making him land in the floor. Emmett gets up to stop her, but I shake my head. He does not want to get in the middle of THAT.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Rose screeches, and throws him into the wall. "DON'T YOU EVER _EVER_ TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Rose screeches once more before punch him in his already broken nose and kneeing him in his dick. I laugh and walk towards them. I stop when I'm right beside Rose and smirk at him. "You see, you shouldn't grip me so hard if you didn't want the bruises to show. But since you did, this is what happens." I tell him and laugh. His eyes flash with anger and he throws Rose off of him, grabbing me again in the same spot as before. "Like this?" He seethes and I just smirk again because now he has pissed me off again. "Yes, exactly like that." I say sweetly before grabbing his arm and throwing him over on his back. I press my little blue shoe into his jugular, willing him to try and make a move; he doesn't. I smirk and let go of him to make sure Rose is okay. "Maybe you should grow some balls and manly up so girls will stop kicking your ass." I say and skip over to my table, rose following behind me.

"Sorry about that." I apologize and finish eating my cookie. I look up to see everyone gaping at me and Rose. "What?" I ask, cookie in my mouth so it makes me sound funny. "Oh, my god." Alice whispers, shaking her head; while Emmett is staring at Rose. "What..?" I ask again slowly. "I think you just kill my brother's ego." Alice whispers, glancing up at me in shock. "Yea well he shouldn't have grabbed me, or push Rose like that." I shrug and take a drink of my coke. "I worship you." Alice whispers and I laugh because, I just kicked her brother's ass again and she has no problem with it. I think I might actually like this girl. "Thanks." I smirk at her and turn to Rose. "Are you alright?" I ask her, worry lacing my voice, as I search her face and arms for any kind of damage. I find a big gash on her arm. "Rose you're bleeding." I tell her, handing her a napkin. "I'm fine, just a tiny cut." She shrugs and grabs her purse for her little stash of Band-Aids. "Okay." I say, knowing she doesn't want sympathy or worry from people. I look at the clock and flinch, because it's ten minutes till class.

"Okay I'm going to my locker now. I'll see ya later." I tell Rose, getting up and of course Alice follows. "So, what do you have next?" Alice asks me. "Biology." I sigh and do the combination lock to my locker and open the door. "Oh, I don't have that class." She says sadly and I feel a little bad for her, because I mean she is new and she likes me and I've just been ignoring her all day. So I turn around and give her a smile. "That's okay; I'll meet you after that class at my locker, okay?" I ask her and she perks up. "Okay." She sings and bounces off toward her locker. I shake my head and sigh. I hate science. I look at my makeup and touch it up a little making sure it's perfect before I grab my books and go to the classroom. I go in, set down my books at the spot I picked out and then go back out to meet Rose at the bathrooms. I walk down the halls, passing Edward in the scheme of it, which I just smirk and roll my eyes. I meet Rose at the bathrooms just like we did in middle school. I smile as I see her and notice that she has Emmett with her, holding her books.

I look between the two, observing the look they give each other when they think no one is looking. "Hi guys." I say and smile at Emmett, because there is just something I like about him. Rose smiles at me and gives me my cell phone that she was holding for 'special reasons' I don't know. I just quirk an eyebrow at her and make sure the sound it on vibrate. "So what did you do to my phone?" I ask her, really just wanting to know, because when she does this I do not expect because it can get a tad scary. "Nothing." She smiles at me and rolls her eyes. I snort and sigh, knowing I have to get to class because the bell just rung. "Got to go." I say smiling at her and walking off. We always try to meet before class just to talk, and then go to our class at the last minute. I flick my hair off my shoulder and walk into my biology class. I step over the threshold and stop, narrowing my eyes when I see who is sitting right beside me. I stomp over to my desk and sit down with a huff.

"Why are you sitting beside me?" I glare at him, wanting to knock off that stupid smirk.

"Because I love your company." He says sarcastically, rolling his stupid eyes. "Well go enjoy someone else's company." I snap back at him. He rolls his eyes again and looks at the front of the class. I enjoy the silence from him and concentrate on the board where the teacher is writing something about something. _Buzz._ My phone vibrates and I quickly look at who sent me a message. _'Like your partner?'_ I roll my eyes at Rose's text and type back, _'How did you know?' _I wait a minute until I feel the buzz on my leg. _'I passed by your class and saw. Lol. I feel for you.' _I laugh quietly at her text and send her back, _'I know. Kill me now!' _I get a lol back from her and look beside to realize he is staring at my phone with a glare. I laugh and he looks up realizing that I saw him reading my phone.

"Is there a problem Mister Mason?" I whisper and laugh when he narrows his eyes more at me. I turn around and listen to the teacher drown on and on about some plants or something.

~*****************~

"I still don't know what you did to my phone!" I turn to Rose where she is smirking at me. We are in the parking lot, waiting for Angela since she needs a ride home. "I thought you had detention." Rose tells me. "Shit I forgot." I whisper and she laughs at me. "I'll see you later." I yell over my shoulder, walking towards the building playing with my phone. I end up at detention 12 minutes late and realize that Edward is in here too. I sigh and sit down across the room from him. The principal looks up and narrows his eyes at us.

"I want you two to sit beside each other. I heard what happened in the cafeteria and I want you two to start getting along." I roll my eyes and wait for him to get up and come sit beside me. He doesn't move a muscle and neither do I, which gets us a glare and pointed looks. I sigh and get up, walking over and sitting beside him. The principal huffs, but doesn't object to my seating. I wait for about 24 minutes, until I hear the snore of the principal and I tap Edward on the shoulder, which in return I get a glare.

"He's asleep, we can go now." I whisper and smile. Edward just narrows his eyes at me in suspicion. I sigh and get up quietly, tip toeing to the door. I reach it and motion for him to follow me. After a few minutes of staring at the sleeping principal, he reluctantly follows me out into the gym, which is at the end of the hall. I walk down the hall, Edward following me, and open the door. I motion for him enter, which I get a quirked eyebrow. I roll my eyes and shrug walking into the gym and sitting on the blue mats.

"So..why did you want me to come with you?" He asks me and I look up to see him towering over me. "Well if you want to go back in there for like another hour, be my guest." I tell him and move to get up. "I think I'll take my chances in skipping with you, as long as you don't beat me up again." He chuckles and I turn around to smile at him and shake my head. Being alone with him somehow soothes me and I get up and do a cartwheel on the mat. I look over at him and he quirks an eyebrow. So I run and do a back handspring landing perfectly.

"Where did you learn that?" Edward asks me. I smile and shrug. "My mom use to put me through cheerleading every year; I hated it, but it made her happy so I did it for her." I frown and turn around, not wanting him to see me upset. "That's nice of you to do that for you." He says quietly and I shrug and walk over to the bleachers. He meets me at them and sits down beside me. "Is that you were talking about this morning when you said Rose?" he asks and I turn to find him staring at me intently. I nod and look away, not wanting to talk about her. He understands and says nothing more about the subject.

"So how come you are so different around other people, but when you are alone you are totally different?" I look at him and narrow my eyes, not really wanting to answer his question. "Because I don't want to let anybody in." I whisper and look at the wall. "Is that why you reacted that way when I pushed you?" He sounds like he is utterly curious, but I just shake my head, not wanting to elaborate.

"Why then?" He whispers and I look up at him. I grab the edge of my skirt and slowly lift it up to the top of my thigh, where my long white scar is. "Because this is what happened the last time when a guy roughly touched me." I whisper and drop my skirt, looking away. "Not, everybody is like that you know." He whispers and places his hand on mine. I want to rip it away, or yell at him for touching me; but when he does touch me, I feel a spark and my body turns to liquid. I look at his hand on top of mine and look up at him. I meet his confuse gaze with my own and he smiles at me, his eyes flash to a knowing look. "It's you." He whispers and rubs my hand with his own. I look down and for some reason I don't pull away.

He leans in slowly, telling me with his eyes that he won't hurt me and I let him lean in so his face only inches from mine. "Can I kiss you?" He asks and I look down at his lips then back up. I nod for some unknown reason feel his hot breath blow against my face as his lips meet mine. I respond and kiss him back, licking his bottom lip. He parts his lips, giving me entrance as I lick his tongue, then swirl it with mine. He brings his hand to cup my face and the other to the small of my back; where my other scar is at. He rubs his thumb over it, not knowing what lays beneath the thin fabric of my small jacket and tank top. I jerk back from him and scoot until he is away from me.

"What's wrong?" he asks and I look at him, then the door; my exit. I shake my head and run till I am back at the detention room. I grab my bags and run to the parking lot where Rose is waiting for me. I feel the first of tears fall down and the rain soak my hair as I run. I jump into her car and ignore her worried questions, as I tell her to go. That is my first day of high school and I don't think I even want to go back.

* * *

okay so sorry for any spelling errors or some shit like that =]

i tried to get them all down, but yea its hard. so this is a long first chapter but i wanted you to get an idea of how bella is like and how her and edward meet. soo... if you like it review and if you dont then tell me its shit and ill write something else. =]

reviews are better than edward asking you for a kiss XD


End file.
